Los hilos de la araña
by Viveka Ecoli
Summary: Serie de relatos cortos en los que se puede ver la visión de Lord Varys sobre algunos acontecimientos importantes en las tierras de Poniente y más allá del mar Angosto. No seguirán un orden cronológico, serán aleatorios según me apetezca escribirlo. Puede contener spoilers de cualquiera de los libros que hay publicados en castellano hasta el momento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes que aparecen en este pequeño relato no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, y yo no obtengo beneficio alguno de esta publicación.

Lord Arryn ha muerto en unas circunstancias... extrañas por suavizarlo un poco. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que aquello no era una muerte natural, por mucho que el gran maestre Pycelle se afane en afirmar aquello. Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común vería que aquello se trataba de un asesinato. Sólo alguien con acceso a información privilegiada podría intuir los motivos. Oh, sí, mis pajaritos no habían dejado de cantar desde hacía horas, algunos decían que nuestra amada reina Cersei había envenenado a la mano de Robert porque tenía información que no debía poseer, otros afirmaban que había sido Ser Jaime Lannister, el hermano de la reina por... los mismos motivos que su dulce hermana. Otros afirmaban que había sido el maestre Pycelle intentando protegerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, había un pajarito que no cantaba la misma canción que los demás: este decía que había sido la dulce esposa de Lord Arryn, Lysa Arryn (antes Tully, hermana de Lady Stark), la que había envenenado a nuestra amada Mano... Pero... ¿por qué iba a hacer eso nuestra dulce dama?

Corría un rumor. Un rumor muy pequeño que me convenía mantener callado, mantenerlo tan pequeño como fuera posible. Esto me decía que era algo que venía de lejos... De la infancia de Lady Arryn... y de nuestro consejero de la moneda.

Desde uno de los pasadizos que Maegor I se encargó de mantener bien ocultos asesinando a los arquitectos, veo como la viuda huye de la ciudad con su pequeño polluelo, tras la serie de dolidas condolencias en las que yo mismo participé. Otro cualquiera daría la voz de alarma pero... ¿quién es una araña para impedir a una mujer poner a su retoño a salvo?

Voy camino a mis habitaciones cuando nuestro susodicho consejero me intercepta:

-Lord Varys, no sabréis por casualidad dónde se encuentra Lady Lysa, ¿verdad?

-Oh, Lord Baelish, ¿por qué habría de saber su paradero? Imagino que se encontrará en sus aposentos, llorando la pérdida de nuestro querido Lord Arryn...

-Seguramente tengáis razón, Lord Varys... Buenas noches...-un brillo había aparecido en los ojos de Meñique y aquella fue la única confirmación que mis rumores necesitaban. El pajarillo solitario tenía razón, Baelish movía los hilos de la preciosa marioneta que era Lysa Arryn... Seguramente era por eso por lo que nunca me había gustado el consejero de la moneda, siempre se empeñaba en mover los hilos de mi telaraña... Y sólo dos pueden hacer eso: la araña... y su presa.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquello no estaba bien, no era como se suponía que todo debía suceder. ¿Cómo podía ser que el rey Robert hubiera muerto? Aquello no tenía sentido, no debería haber ocurrido hasta que Daenerys, legítima heredera del trono de hierro estuviera preparada para regresar a las tierras de poniente para reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho de nacimiento.

No entendía qué era lo que me sucedía. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto una conspiración como aquella? Estaba claro que aunque la causa de la muerte hubiera sido aquel jabalí en el bosque, esa muerte era un asesinato, y yo, Varys, empezaba a sospechar quién había sido el artífice.

Pero, ¿de verdad una mujer podía ser tan ambiciosa? ¿De verdad podía confabular contra su propio marido? Por muy infeliz que fuera en el matrimonio, ¿realmente habría sido capaz Cersei Lannister de orquestar aquella farsa desde las sombras?

Yo nunca había considerado a Cersei una mujer sutil y peligrosa, siempre la había visto más bien como a un incordio al que hay que tener controlado pero que no puede poner en riesgo nada ya que va directa a su objetivo. Pero por lo visto me había equivocado, ¿cómo si no podía haber emborrachado a Robert sin que yo me enterase de sus planes antes?

Todo debería ir más deprisa a partir de ahora, y no era eso lo que yo quería. Debería tirar de mis hilos si quería que los Targaryen volvieran a reinar en Poniente.

_**Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por la demora, pero la universidad me tiene un poco liada y además Varys no es un personaje que me resulte sencillo llevar. Personalmente siempre me he inclinado más por Petyr Baelish y quizás con el tiempo haga algo parecido a esto con él, no sé.**_

_**Bueno, no quiero extenderme con esto. Siento el retraso, pero me temo que va a seguir así por un tiempo. Ahora mismo mi cabeza está más centrada en los estudios y en una secuela de Harry Potter que quiero empezar a subir en breves. Intentaré no descuidar esta durante tanto tiempo.**_

_**Un saludo:**_

_**Viveka E. Coli**_


End file.
